


What You Get

by FrizzleFry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Inflation, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Stomach Bulging, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: The bark of the tree kept being unimpressed by the impact of his fist against it.“Patheitic!”Only the skin of his knuckles was continuing to get more and more bruised with each punch.“You are not a fucking omega!”





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first chapter of my take on an A/B/O thing.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

David had noticed on the first day. Of course he had noticed.  
Children and teenagers always have their first heat during the summer, so there had to be some who got it during summer camp and this wasn't the first year he had worked there.  
It wasn't a common thing for most of the campers to get their first heat at Camp Campbell due to the young age most of them were, but every year there were one or two. And David was familiar with it. He was familiar with the smell of the pheromones, the panic of the children,who don't understand what's happening to them and the problems that would come with having a presenting camper there, among all of the other children.  
A few days before Max went into heat, David had noticed the faint smell around him.  
He knew what was going to happen, so he tried to perform damage control and ordered the camper to come to his cabin.

Max followed him silently, but every time he looked at him, the expression he had on his face let David know, how annoyed he was at the fact, that he took him away from whatever else he could have done in the meantime.  
“So...” He began to ask, as he entered the cabin. “What's the deal here...am I in trouble for something I don't even remember doing?”  
“Uhm...” The counsellor was forming a sentence in his head. “No...you are...not in trouble.”  
He was silent for a few seconds, before the camper looked at him, still annoyed.  
“So why the hell am I here?”  
“Uhm...so...” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
“Look, camp man, you better spit it out, because right now it looks like you are going to confess your weirdly and kinda uncomfortably predictable love to me...I don't know if that's supposed to be the take away here, but if it is, hey, I'm not gonna judge you...at least vocally, but I'd like some clari-”  
“No, Max!” He interrupted him, being taken aback a bit. “What...why would you think...look.  
I'm gonna make this quick and painless: You are going to present in a few days and with that you'll go into heat.”

“What?!” The boy seemed a bit uncomfortable, not trying to let David know, but the way he twitched when he heard the word 'present' made it clear.  
“David...” He continued. “I don't present...I don't go into heat...I'm a beta...betas don't do that.”  
The counsellor let out a sigh.  
“You are...not a beta...”  
“How the fuck would you know?!” Max's voice was louder.  
“I...I can smell it...”  
“Oh god...” Max put the palm of his hand against his face and drew in a sharp breath.  
“Please tell me you're an omega...”  
“It...doesn't really work like that...I could still smell it if I were an-”  
“Oh my fucking god, just shut up for a moment!” He was harshly interrupted. “But it's not true...I'm a beta! You are wrong!”  
The camper stood up and walked towards the door, before abruptly standing still and turning around.  
“Don't follow me! This conversation is over.”  
Then he left.

 

“Fuck!”   
The bark of the tree kept being unimpressed by the impact of his fist against it.  
“Patheitic!”  
Only the skin of his knuckles was continuing to get more and more bruised with each punch.  
“You are not a fucking omega!”  
Then the skin started to tear and a faint imprint of blood stained the coarse surface.  
A tear was rolling down his cheek, before dripping off of his chin.  
“Not such a fucking disgrace!”  
He hit the tree again and winced in pain, before falling to his knees.  
“This is it? All you can do is fall? No one will catch you, you pussy!”  
What would everyone think of him? He was the small weakling after all. He was the one who would wait for a mate to take care of him and hold him...like some trophy...  
“Disgusting...”

He grabbed his wrist, looking at his bloody knuckles and chuckled.  
“You're so weak! Just like an omega would! You are weak and soft and...submissive...”  
His thoughts trailed off as he imagined David wrapping his arms around him. Pulling him against him, and just feeling the warmth he would emit, before shaking his head, trying to tear himself out of the illusion he gave himself.  
“Fuck no! Not him! Not anybody!”  
He stood up and hit the tree once more, again wincing.  
Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
“Why do I have to be an omega? Why were they right?!”  
He started sobbing, sinking to the ground and hugging his knees.  
“They...were right...they were fucking right...”

 

“What is it, David? I don't have all day!” Max seemed annoyed, being ordered to Davids cabin again, on the next day. David had noticed the gloves, the camper had started wearing, and it concerned him, but he didn't really know how to start.  
“Uhm...I feel like we still have something to talk about...”  
“David...firstly: fuck off, and-”  
“Max!” David interrupted him. “I...happened to notice, that you are wearing gloves today...”  
“Yeah...so?” He was getting defensive, putting his hand into the pocket of his hoodie to keep the man from eyeing it.  
“You...haven't injured yourself, have you?”  
“Do you say that to anyone wearing gloves, or just me?” The camper spat back.  
“I...Max, I'm serious! You just stormed out yesterday and I know something is wrong...”  
“A fucking lot of things are wrong, David! But that doesn't concern you...”  
He turned around and grabbed the handle of the door, before abruptly stopping at the counsellor calling out his name.  
“Max! I...I heard you...last night...you have to talk about this...”

“I told you not to follow me!” There was anger, but also uncertainty in his voice.  
“I...I didn't follow you...I went out on a walk...what are you hiding under your glove?”  
“If you absolutely have to know, I was punching a tree and now I have bruises! Happy?”  
They were both silent, just looking at each other. Tears were welling up in Max's eyes and a heavy feeling was building up in Davids gut.  
“It's...okay, Max...” He began. “There's nothing wrong with being an omega...”  
“Yeah...that's easy for you to say!”  
“I...” He didn't know how to respond. “I just want you to be prepared when it happens...”  
“So give me suppressants.”  
“Those...those don't work during your fist heat...”  
“Then why am I here? I'm going into heat. I'm an omega...I believe we firmly established that...so what's there still to talk about, David?!”  
Again, they were both silent for a moment, that felt entirely too long for the counsellor.  
“I'd like you to talk to me...about...you feelings about being...an omega, but...I understand, if you don't want to...just...you should know what to expect in a few days.”  
“David...I know how heat works...I'm not some fucking child, who was shielded from the outside world for their whole life.”  
“But...you're still a child that never went through heat before...”  
“Yeah...” the camper said sarcastically, as he turned around and opened the door.  
“I think I'll live.”

 

He knew what would happen to him...he knew he would be in pain, he knew he would lubricate and he knew he would be needy, but he wasn't prepared for any of it, as he soon found out.  
The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the burning feeling on his cheeks, quickly spreading to engulf his whole body.  
His hair was sticky with sweat, as he noted in mild disgust while wiping it out of his face.  
His whole body ached, a knot in his stomach being at the center of his pain.  
He let out a groan, while he rested his hand on the aching spot, feeling like he was about to vomit.  
Then he instinctively let it travel lower, grasping his painfully hard erection.  
“Oh god...” He whispered under his breath, as the touch sent an impulse of something through his body. He couldn't identify it as feeling good or bad, but it felt intense.  
Then he noticed that his pants were drenched in a slippery liquid.  
“Oh fuck, that's right...this is so gross...”  
He tried to stand up, his legs shaky and his head spinning, before collapsing down onto his cot again.  
He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground, to lessen the hot feeling...to no real avail, but the slight draft of air, his tent would let through did at least feel a little bit cool against his wet skin.  
He lied down again, feeling the wet patch and a shiver of disgust washed over him.  
“This is what you get...this is what you fucking get...such a mess, lying in your own sweat and shit-lube unable to even stand...so fucking great!”

Then he heard Davids voice from outside the tent.  
“Uhm...Max?”  
“God fucking...what?!” He hissed at him.  
“I...uh...brought you some water and...uh...a wet towel...may I come in?”  
Max let out a chuckle.”  
“What, so you can creep on the half naked little omega in heat?”  
“I uh...can just leave it here outside...”  
Max thought for a moment.  
“Uh...no...I can't really walk, so...fine...come in. Gorge yourself on me if you must.”  
“Max...I really hope you don't think I would do that.” The counsellor said while hesitantly entering the tent.  
“I think what I want, camp man!” He didn't bother to cover himself up. The feeling of the cool air was too valuable for him.  
David put the bottle of water on Max's nightstand, before putting the towel onto his forehead.  
“This should feel a little better...”

“Oh fuck...” It felt so good to the boy.  
“So...how are you?”  
What kind of question was that?  
“What do you think, idiot? God...I'm glad that I can just take suppressants the next time.”  
“I uh...sorry...” David blushed a little as he sat down on the ground. “I...the first heat is always the worst...but...I feel like you have some misconceptions about suppressants.”  
“Will you finally put this topic to rest and stop acting like a sex ed teacher, if I just listen to you now?”  
“I... just want you to not believe in half truths that might cause harm some day...”  
“God, fine! Just...make it quick...I feel disgusting enough as it is without you eying me up and down!”  
“Max I'm not...” His blush got worse.  
“Ha! Gotcha, fucker!”  
“Max.” His voice was firm, calling a the campers attention towards him instantly. “You are not disgusting.”  
“Yeah...you probably like the vulnerable little omega, drenched in sweat and ass juice, pitching a tent, but to me it's disgusting to feel like this and...” He got a bit quieter. “Be this...weak...pathetic.”

“Max!” he was torn out of his thoughts. “You are not weak! You are not pathetic!”  
“You were talking about my misconceptions about suppressants?” He tried to change the subject.  
David was silent for a moment.  
“Ok...they don't work like that...suppressants stop you from emitting pheromones for the most part, except if you are really aroused and they make it possible not to try to mate with every next alpha or omega, that you see...they inhibit your symptoms of arousal...they let you continue to live your life, but you will still feel that...feeling...”  
“I don't feel a feeling, I'm only in pain...and I don't want to jump onto the next alpha, which would be you!”  
Again a silence spread across the tent.  
“That's because your body can't handle the feeling yet...it only recognizes it as negative and equates it with pain, which is also why you're having a fever...that's what makes the first heat the worst.  
Also...you just don't recognize me as an alpha, because I'm taking suppressants...”  
“So...you're in heat, too?”  
David nodded.  
After some time Max winced out in pain when his stomach cramped.  
“Ugh...” He groaned. “Don't you have anything to help this?”  
The man was silent for a moment than immediately looked away embarrassed.  
“What the fuck, David?!” Max shouted immediately.  
“N...no...not like...that...I have something I can give you, but I really shouldn't...” David stammered.  
“Well?!”  
“I can go get it, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret.”

 

What did he think? This was not ok. He stood in front of Max's tent, holding the object in question behind his back and hoping that no one was watching him.  
“Uhm...Max? I'm...back...can I come in.”  
“Just get the fuck on with it!” Was the response, so he entered.  
“So what is it?” The impatient boy greeted him, still lying in his cot.  
David had to try hard to keep his composure around the boy.  
“Uhm...” He pulled the silicone toy from behind his back.  
“Why...” Max's voice was flat and he seemed more disappointed than actually surprised.  
“I...uh-”  
“-do you even...” The boy continued, interrupting him.  
“Uhm-”  
“-have this?”  
“Does that matter? I never used it, so...”  
“It's...huge...”

David had thought about that.  
Or rather he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it, after inhaling Max's pheromones for minutes.  
However, he still decided, that it was all he could do to help Max and he couldn't bear seeing him like that.  
He averted his eyes to keep his thoughts from trailing off. He had managed to keep himself together for so long, and he could do it a little bit longer.  
“Do you really expect me to use this?”  
“I...uh...it's your choice, if you take it...but it's the only thing that could help you...apart from...”  
“Apart from what, David?!” He knew the camper was teasing him, but it worked.  
Only a bit, but it did make him uncomfortable.  
On one hand he wanted to help Max and seeing the boy in his heat didn't make things easier.  
On the other hand, he considered it an absolute no go. Especially with someone, who was so torn about themselves.  
He saw the camper begin to blush as well after a few seconds.  
“I...should I leave you alone for the moment and check on you later?”  
Max nodded silently.  
“Do you need anything?”  
“No...”  
The man left and returned to his cabin.

Fucking hell, that idiot.  
Max was alone again and examined the dildo, after the counsellor had left.  
It was huge...and heavy, with a knot that was bigger than the two of his fists.  
How the fuck was anyone supposed to take something like that?  
He pushed down his shorts, a cold shower running over him, as the air met his genitals.  
He felt the flow of lubricant increase.  
“Oh god...it's even turning me on...”  
He spread his legs and let his hand travel down, gently touching his slippery hole and a tingling feeling spread through his body.  
“Fuck...”  
He pushed the finger inside of him with barely any resistance and let out a moan.  
How could something so gross feel so good?  
He added a second and third finger and his hole easily gave way to he intrusion.  
“Haha...this is really, what you were made for, is it? To be the little bitch that takes it!”  
He grabbed the toy and pointed the tip at his opening.  
This time there was some resistance, but he still managed to push inside with relative ease.

With every inch the knot in his stomach grew smaller and a warm pleasure spread through him.  
He couldn't really understand how the thing fit into his small body, as he used his other hand to stroke his dick.  
He continued moaning as the toy neared the knot.  
He rested like that for a moment, while he took in the things round him.  
The pain had mostly subsided, and left him with a clearer understanding of the sensations he felt.  
The most dominant thing was his longing for more. He wanted the knot, that he wasn't even sure he could take. Usually it would directly swell inside him, but like this, he had to push it inside.  
He grunted as he continued pushing. The stretch almost too much for him, as he gradually forced it past his ring.  
“David!” With his somewhat regained senses he could also recognize the faint smell of the man that was just in his tent. He took a deep breath, and it only heightened his excitement.  
With a groan the knot plopped inside.  
“Ahh...” The toy was big enough to leave a faint outline on his stomach, as it was inside the whole way.  
He stroked his dick furiously, only wanting to cum.  
“David!” He imagined the man wrapping his arms around him, pulling him tightly against his chest...that he was the one knotting him, he heat he would emit, his smell, that he wanted so much more of, than the faint trace of it, that he had.  
“David!” He almost shouted, as he came.  
He felt himself clench down onto the toy, while a few drops of cum dribbled from his tip.  
He was soon torn out of his afterglow, when he felt a tear roll down n his cheek.  
Then he started sobbing. He didn't wanna be like this. He didn't wanna feel like this. Ruined by only the smell of the man. He felt alone and cold, at the same time as the disgust washed over him again.  
Why did it feel so good and so bad at the same time  
He removed the toy, gasping as it pulled against his ring of muscle again and stood up., still trembling, but at least able to stand and walk.  
He put on his shorts and his shirt, both wet and cool against his skin, before he left the tent.  
“David...”

 


	2. Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...let's ignore the fact that this is two weeks late, ok?  
> Anyway, here it is.

He felt the liquid drip down his thigh, as he stumbled towards David's cabin. His clothes clung to his body, and for the first time he felt cold. With every step the smell of David had grown stronger...it was so faint, but to Max it was almost burning. A shiver ran through him, when he stood in front of the wooden door and knocked, his hand shaking a bit.  
“Max?” The man stood in the opening, a surprised look on his face.  
“David...” He stumbled forward, almost falling over before the counsellor caught him.  
The man grabbed him and pulled him towards his bed, gently lying him down, before sitting next to him.  
“Are you ok? Did something happen?”  
“David...I...” The room was spinning, David's smell completely engulfing him. “You...are...”  
He felt the counsellor pull him upward and lay an arm around him and after a brief silence he heard his voice.  
“Max...I shouldn't have given you the toy.”  
His thoughts had become a chaotic mess. The touch felt like it was burning on his skin. He didn't know what to say, only that he wanted to be near David...which he was...and it was almost unbearable.  
In the blink of an eye and suddenly full of energy again, he turned around and grabbed the alphas shirt, pulling himself upward, inches away from his face.  
“David I need you, your smell is destroying me, I don't care about any of that, only how much you fuck me up right now and I need you to fuck me up!”  
The expression on the man's face was shocked at the sudden burst of energy, but also awestruck.  
“I...uhm..” He stammered, not being able to get out a single word before max interrupted him.  
“David! I need you to knot me! I need you to get rid of this...this...” A few tears started building up in his eyes.  
“This feeling is unbearable, I need you to just fix me!”  
David let out a sigh.  
“I...I can not fix you...but I can lessen your pain...for a bit...”  
He added a “This is a terrible idea” under his breath and grabbed the omegas shoulders, holding him in front of himself. The contact from his hands sent a tingling sensation into his skin, slowly spreading across his body.  
“Do you really want this? I can't guarantee that I will be able to hold back and I don't want to hurt you!”  
“Fuck, David...just stop talking!”

The smell of the boy almost drove him crazy. Not just ripping his clothes off took almost all of his self control...despite his suppressants.  
He pulled him onto his lap and felt the slick liquid seeping through his pants, the omega panting heavily as soon as he pulled off his shirt, let his hand wander towards the prominent bulge and planted a few soft touches through the fabric.  
The inside of his hand felt like it was burning from the intense heat and shuddered.  
“Stop...hng...teasing and fuck me!” The boy grunted in between pants.  
He wanted to obey...while he'd usually rather have foreplay, this wasn't about him and the thought of actually doing this right now alone was maddening.   
“Okay...” He nodded. “What position?”  
“Gah I don't give a fuck, just do it already!”  
And he did. He positioned the boy on all fours, removing the soaked pants in the process and stood behind him, also removing his own clothes.  
He was a bit bigger than the toy and the omega shot him an unbelieving look, eyes wide and his mouth open, as he looked back at him.  
Max seemed to tense up as he touched the hole with his tip. It was still loose, but it might not have been loose enough like that.  
“Shh...relax...” David said softly.

The calm voice had a soothing effect on Max. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to steady his breathing. The tip touching his hole already sent electric impulses over his body. The presence of the alpha drove him mad.  
“Push it in already!” He moaned out.  
Without much further hesitation the man complied and pushed inside.  
He let out a grunt at the stretch. Definitely more than the dildo had to offer and it was a bit painful, but a deep breath of the air filling the room put him back into a light headed ecstasy, while the man behind him continued pushing inside.  
He felt the alphas arms wrap around his chest and stomach, pulling him against the larger frame and the warmth of the skin set his nerves on fire.  
Then he felt lips on his neck, soon to be followed by teeth nibbling at his soft skin, drawing a high pitched moan out of him.  
The intrusion continued being pushed inside and a bulge formed of his stomach. David immediately pressed his hand against it and let go of the skin between his teeth, to let out a deep and animalistic grunt.

He couldn't be patient anymore. The boy was driving him mad, so after he was about two thirds inside he pushed the rest in in one quick thrust. The boy screamed out, followed by a shaky moan.  
“Haaahhh...David...”  
He sank his teeth back into the by now red and bruised spot on the omegas neck, while also starting to thrust at a quick pace.  
The boy was quivering beneath him while he felt the bulge press against his hand, disappear and reappear repeatedly.   
“Fuck...” Max moaned. “More...”  
David quickened his pace, getting more and more lost in the action. He pulled the omega tighter against him and dug his fingernails into the soft skin.  
Then the boy below him began thrusting against his motions and his moans grew louder and louder.  
The alpha felt the swelling at the base of his dick set in.

Max felt it too. With each thrust the stretch was pushing him more and more, until he let out a pained grunt each time. He had no idea how big it would get, but as long as he wasn't literally torn apart, he didn't care. It did hurt, but it was also exhilarating.   
Then came a point, where David stopped moving, sheathed deep inside him, and the knot reached it's full size.   
A burning heat spread through his body as he braced himself for what was to come now, and then it happened.  
The feeling was intense. He was pushed over the edge. A few drops of liquid dribbled out of the tip of his dick, as he started clenching down on the intrusion.  
Pretty soon the liquid gushing into him started to expand the bulge on his stomach, earning a labored grunt, but any other feeling he had was soon overpowered by the comforting warmth of the liquid filling him, especially when the man above him turned them both around, lying on his back with the boy on his stomach. He softly rubbed small circles on the still slowly increasing bulge, as he gradually came back to his senses. Then Max felt a tear drip down on his cheek, as his head cleared up, too.

 

David was torn out of his thoughts as he heard the boy sob faintly.  
“M...Max...” His voice was shaking, horrified at the prospect of having hurt him.  
“Did...are you in pain? Did I...?”  
“David...”   
“Max I'm so sorry...”  
The boy was crying now.  
“No!” He almost shouted. “Shut up! You...didn't hurt me...”  
He let out a relieved sigh, before realizing, what was happening, and why he was crying.  
“Max...” He tried to sound as soothing as possible. Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted.  
“I don't want to be like this!”  
“You...” A small pause. “You can't do anything about it...no one can, but...being an omega isn't bad...”  
“David!” A sense of anger in his voice. “You are not helping...I...can't I just...pretend to be...not like this?”  
“Max...this is what you are...you can't change it...and there's nothing wrong with it...”  
“I'm disgusting!” The words caught him off guard.  
“Look at this...I'm impaled on your fucking dick and filled by your cum and I fucking like it...how aren't you disgusted by me?! How can you tell me that being a submissive little shit like this is not disgusting?”  
“Because...” He thought for a moment. “Because it's just a part of you...you are so much more than just the fact that you are an omega...and even then it's not bad to be like that...”  
Max didn't respond.  
“Max...you...I get how you feel?”  
“What?” The boy said. “You're an alpha...”  
“I never wanted to be an alpha...”  
“Why not?”  
“I always though being an alpha would mean that I would have to be dominant, hard, aggressive...and that I would have to fight for a mate...all things I didn't think I was capable of and didn't want to do...but with time I realized, that while I can't do anything against that..it doesn't define me as a person...I can still be soft despite being an alpha...I'm still me...and you're still you...  
Max chuckled.  
“Yeah..you're soft alright...I can feel that...” Then he paused.  
“David...” He continued. “Can you promise me something?”  
The man hummed in approval.  
“Will you be here...when this happens again?”  
“Yes, Max...”  
They were both silent for a while.  
“David?”  
“Yes, Max?”  
“Thank you...I...I think I'll feel better...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still liked it.   
> Let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So...no upload next week (at least on here). I'm participating in Maxvid week and that means I will upload one small short every day for a week, but on my tumblr (https://frizzleyfry.tumblr.com). I may upload them to AO3 some time after, but I'm not sure yet.  
> The second chapter will come in two weeks.  
> I hope you liked it so far. Let me know what you think.


End file.
